


教练

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源： BrightWin Inbox EP2
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	教练

1.  
林赢是被爸妈逼着来学拳击的，说什么自己力量太弱，需要加强锻炼，不如去练拳击吧，然后被半推半就的送到了拳击馆。想想自己也是二十岁的成年人了，还要被爸妈操控，心里的逆反情绪直逼大脑，在场边坐着想到底怎么才能躲过训练。林赢不是不爱运动，只是这样急需爆发力量的运动他没兴趣，他现在宁可用一节拳击课换在健身房里举铁三小时。  
第一节课林赢果然兴致缺缺，教练教他基本动作，他就跟着寥寥草草的做，让他打沙袋，他就出一次拳放空二十秒，一节课下来汗没出多少，心里累的够呛。林赢暗自发誓说什么他都再也不来了，没想到父母还没催他，拳击馆那边倒是先打来了电话问怎么还不来上课。  
‘你好，请问是林赢先生吗？’  
“嗯，我是。”林赢正在和朋友吃饭，环境音又吵又闹。  
‘这里是2gether拳击馆，我是你的新教练布莱特。’电话那头的声音年轻又有张力，可是说出的话却另林赢直翻白眼‘您已经很久没来上课了，请问今天方便上课吗？’  
“对不起，今天我没空。”夹了一颗大虾放进盘子里。  
‘好，那您有时间可以随时联系我，再见。’听着话筒里突兀的忙音林赢一阵嘀咕，一口吞下了鲜嫩的虾肉，弥补被破坏的好心情。  
然而林赢完全没想到的是从那天开始这个叫布莱特的教练每天坚持不懈的，在任何可能的时候打电话过来问他今天有没有上课的计划，这样的状况持续到林赢都快要倒着背会那一串数字之时，顶不住连番轰炸的林赢终于答应了明天下了课就去练习。  
‘好，明天下午5点见，再见。’又是同样突如其来的忙音，嘟嘟嘟地吵的林赢脑子疼。  
翌日下午，林赢心不甘情不愿的来到了拳击馆，站在门口感觉眼前的炫目招牌，猛男的照片像是轰然倒塌的大楼朝自己扑面而来，沉重又压抑。骂骂咧咧的进了门，迎他的是前台小姐标准又虚假的笑“您好。”  
“我预约了今天五点的拳击课。”  
“好，您稍等。”手指在名簿上翻找的声音也格外的吵人，墨镜下的眼神里全是不耐烦。  
“您今天的训练位置是3号台，这是储物柜钥匙，您先去换衣服，我们会告诉教练您到了。”  
“好，谢谢。”抄起钥匙，嘴角似笑非笑的扬了扬，盘算着怎么混过这折磨人的一个半小时。  
磨磨蹭蹭的走到拳击台的时候，那里已经有一个穿着一身黑色运动装的人等着了，背对着他的身影高瘦但不单薄，拳击手套被随意的丢在一边，无袖的背心两边的手臂线条好看。然后那人拿着日程表扭过头来。黑色的发带箍住刘海，露出了光洁饱满的额头和浓密的眉毛。看着他的那双眼睛静谧清澈，深黑的瞳孔仿佛黑洞可以吞噬万物，身材修长匀称，没有想象中狰狞的肌肉，甚至连五官都是异于常人的过分精致。  
“林赢？”那人开口了。  
“对。”林赢呆呆的点头。  
“我是布莱特，你的新教练。”伸到面前的手掌宽大，手指干净又修长。  
“你好。”林赢的手心里是那人干燥的体温，表情呆滞，无法相信面前这帅哥竟然真的是教练。  
“那我们现在就开始。”布莱特的话语和行动不留一丝犹豫，抬起边绳示意林赢进去。  
站在台子中间的时候林赢才略微恢复了理智，用余光瞟了一眼站在旁边的新教练，好看的脸庞真的有蛊惑人心的魔力，在他那双大眼的注视下，行动和思维仿佛两个独立的个体，一个下意识的听从他的指挥，一个在感叹他可真帅的默念中停滞。  
“你之前只上了一节课？”  
“嗯，对…”林赢突然有点不好意思，眼神闪躲。  
“那基础姿势还记得吗？”布莱特活动着手腕。  
“嗯…”窘迫的挠挠头，不想在帅哥面前丢脸但又没底气撒谎。  
“没关系，我们先简单的复习一下。”布莱特为他解围，站在他斜前方的位置扭过头看他“我们先从站姿开始，OK吗？”  
“嗯。”林赢还没习惯直视这位新教练。  
“好，将左腿向前跨，右腿向后。”与平常的语速不同，布莱特讲解姿势的声音慢且轻柔，配合着漂亮的身体做出标准的示范动作，带动着林赢的大脑跟着他一起动了起来“对，手举起来，夹紧手肘。”  
布莱特转过身去纠正林赢的动作“身体再向右边侧一点，肩膀放下去。”  
林赢努力的配合着布莱特的指导，但是僵硬的身体与大脑发出的指令互不协调，肩膀沉下去了手肘又大大的岔开，布莱特就自然而然的伸手为他调整，两人的距离瞬间拉近，林赢低下眼睛躲避他的目光。还没出汗的布莱特周身清爽，好像是喷了柑橘调的香水，野性阳光中带着一丝清冽的苦涩，手在自己手臂上发力，带动着身体向右侧扭去“就是这样，明白了吗？”  
林赢跟着布莱特手的动作矫正着自己的胳膊，没想到布莱特又绕到了他的身后，从左右分开的腿中间将自己的腿插进去，用脚轻轻踢了踢林赢的脚“左腿再往前一点。”然后有用膝盖去触碰自己“微微屈膝。”  
林赢被他这突然变得诡异的指导方法吓到，身体瞬间僵直呼吸都慢了半拍，贴着小腿内侧的是布莱特毛发茂盛的紧实腿部肌肉，带着并不灼人的体温，布莱特的胸膛微微贴近他的后背，双手按在他的手肘。随着肢体越来越贴近的接触，林赢的肌肉也绷的紧实，紧张又无措的情绪全部抒发在握拳的动作，关节逐渐泛白。  
“不需要这么用力，放松一点，这样容易受伤。”布莱特又绕回了林赢的面前，拍了拍他的拳头让他放松。林赢顿时觉得周遭全被布莱特那清新的柑橘味儿包围，脑子却越来越混沌，布莱特的声音都变得飘渺的不真实。  
“你在听吗？”布莱特站在林赢面前在他呆滞的面前摆手引起他的注意。  
“对…对不起。”林赢尴尬的笑，额头冒出一层细汗。  
“下面我们练习基本的出拳动作。”布莱特又扭回身子，双臂交替，动作灵巧。  
接下来的训练无非就是反复的练习移位，手臂动作以及两者的配合，和上一个教练完全不同，布莱特的声音好听，眼神里又满是授课时的专注，林赢好像受他感染也练习的仔细，即使是枯燥无味的机械性动作，也让他身上出了一层薄汗，两只耳朵泛着可爱的红晕与脸颊的呼应。  
当林赢已经可以流畅地完成一整套的基础动作时，布莱特拍手叫了停“剩下三十分钟我们通过沙袋锻炼你的上肢力量。”领着林赢来到沙袋前，教他戴好手套“击打的时候不需要使用蛮力，出拳和收回都要快。”说着便示意了动作，拳头‘砰砰’两声砸在沙袋上，布莱特紧闭着唇，眼中换上了冷酷与专注，手臂的动作与双腿的移动配合巧妙，整个动作干脆利落，林赢看着在内心大呼好帅，要是我也能做到这样就好了芸芸。可轮到自己的时候，看着面前那还在微微晃动的沙袋，一阵犯怵。  
布莱特站在一边抱着双臂看着汗津津的林赢的目光在他和沙袋之间不确定的飘动，双手举高在胸口却迟迟不落下动作，打理的齐整的刘海被汗水沾湿，几缕发丝不规则的沾在额头上。好整以暇的看了几十秒钟决定还是出手解救进退两难的人儿。  
“保持站姿，先出右拳。”林赢跟着布莱特的指导一步步动作，左右交替出拳后扭过头去用目光寻自己的教练，眼里的不安急需获得肯定。  
布莱特赞许的点点头，用目光示意他继续，林赢也有了信心，出拳的速度和力量在布莱特偶尔的指导下稳步提升，原本枯燥的课程竟然在布莱特突然喊停中结束。  
林赢气息还没平复，肉实的唇微张着，汗水顺着鬓角滑过红扑扑的脸颊从棱角分明的下颚线滴落。林赢在和拳击手套较量的时候布莱特抿着嘴唇看的入神，情不自禁的伸手想帮他，林赢可爱的瞪大了眼睛随后又露出了一个有点拘谨窘迫的笑。  
“谢谢。”  
“下次什么时候上课？”布莱特装作漫不经心的问。  
林赢本来只是想应付一节课，但是不觉间沉溺在布莱特认真的双眸中与他核对起了日程表。

2.  
林赢其实有点没想明白，现在一周三次雷打不动的去拳击馆上课到底算怎么回事，自己绝不是突然爱上了拳击课，但是那帅气教练举着日程板，鬓角的汗滴性感的悬挂在发丝，叼着笔帽准备记录他下一节课时间的时候，林赢就像瞬间被控制了思维，把自己的空闲时间一股脑的全说了出来，这样的状态已经持续了三周。  
三周来精进不少的不仅仅是林赢的拳击技巧，和布莱特的关系也渐渐变得亲近了许多，本就是年纪相仿的男生，变得熟识非常轻易，加之两人其实共同爱好很多，当然除了拳击这件事。所以林赢早就不会装模作样的称布莱特为教练，张口闭口一声兄弟大过天。尤其是布莱特加了他的LINE之后，除了会分享一些拳击的视频，拍到好看的照片听到好听的歌都是要随手发给他的，活脱脱的把自己摆在了我是你朋友的位置上。拳击视频林赢实在没兴趣，往往看个开头就意味着结束，对待照片和歌的态度倒是认真，甚至还保存了几张留着做手机壁纸。  
另林赢出乎意料的是，与冷酷外表极为不符的是布莱特好像特别喜欢听情歌，泰语的英语的韩语日语来者不拒，抒情的欢快的曲风多变，歌词的字里行间都是恋爱的味道，ins里也时不时也会发几个cover的视频，短短几十秒抱着吉他弹唱的布莱特，林赢不知为何翻来覆去能看好几遍，怎么听都比原唱有味道一些。  
当布莱特得知自己家里有一只吉娃娃时，表现出了极大的兴趣，平常的ins可能不是每条都来点赞，可一旦有夏洛特出场的时候布莱特的点赞评论一条都没落下过，为了表示友好林赢也会随手拍些夏洛特的独家视频发过去，惹得网线那头的布莱特一阵太可爱了我好喜欢的嚎叫，和平时冷漠淡然的拳击教练判若两人。但是细说起来，布莱特又拽又冷的性格在自己面前倒是一直很收敛，有一次来早了布莱特那边还没下课，他就坐在一边欣赏，布莱特基本不说话，盯着学员的眼神甚至带了点凶狠，可怜那位有点壮的大哥缩着肩打拳，一句话不敢多说。布莱特看到他，冲他招了招手，微微昂头，但是嘴角却是带笑的。  
这样一来二去两人的关系又亲密了一点，有时课程结束的晚了布莱特就会邀自己去吃饭，和健身教练不同，布莱特不会盯着菜单计较他的卡路里摄取了多少，反而是大手一挥照着自己点想吃的随便点，甚至还会把自己碗里的牛肉鸡蛋分进他的盘子，林赢被喂的肚子圆滚连声抱怨，布莱特就笑着拉他遛马路消食儿。  
每周三学校的专业课要持续到晚上七点，可是布莱特作为拳击馆的招牌教练周二周四的课是排满的，所以周三八点半以后的时间是布莱特特意为林赢空出来的，即使有时候路上塞车不能准点到布莱特就在休息室玩手机等着也不催他，所以经常他们这边结束了拳击馆里已经空无一人。今天那个秃顶教授下课有点晚，害得他一路上火急火燎还是迟了快半小时，到拳击馆的时候只有两三个台子还有人在上课，布莱特坐在他们的台子旁边等着，他匆匆跑过去道歉。  
“对不起啊哥，今天有点晚了。”林赢从车站一路跑过来，搭电梯那几秒钟根本不够他平复呼吸，带着点喘，刘海也在飞奔中变得凌乱，几撮迎着风的方向翘起几绺沾了汗水耷拉下来，布莱特有意的离他又近了一点，伸手帮他整理，距离把控适中，让林赢正好可以清楚看到他嘴角那块性感的很有韵味的疤，动作亲昵的恰到好处，修长的手指只是简单拨弄发丝让它们归位后就离开。  
“以后不用着急跑过来，你先去换衣服吧。”声音真是好听。  
林赢被他有些暧昧的小动作搞得有点心神不宁，刚刚才消退一点的汗意又顺着脊背蒸腾起来，抓了抓包带局促的答应一声就小跑着进了更衣室。布莱特看着那人明显的因为害羞而变得拘谨的动作，活动筋骨的动作都轻松了许多。  
今天学习的内容是一套组合拳，几次示范之后布莱特让林赢自己做一遍，他在对面配合，击打在手靶上的力量明显比之前大了很多，林赢练拳的时候身姿飒爽，胳膊已经练出可见雏形的肌肉线条，脚下的动作也愈发灵活。但是因为和布莱特渐渐熟悉的关系，他调皮爱闹人的本性也慢慢显露，时不时在练习过程中捣蛋，玩的太过火布莱特就作势要揍他，追着人满台子跑。林赢对布莱特‘亲力亲为’的教育方式也逐渐走了提抗力，肌肤相触仿佛是这项运动的基本要素，不过，他还是会紧张就是了。  
最后两个人打累了，满头大汗的倒在台子上，林赢并排躺在布莱特旁边，胸膛大幅度的起伏，训练场的冷气温度开的高，林赢浑身湿哒哒的，湿滑的小舌偷偷跑出来舔舔有点干燥的嘴唇。  
布莱特用余光将一切尽收眼底，吸了吸鼻子“林赢。”  
“嗯？”林赢的目光多少有点涣散，红潮还没褪去的脸颊可爱中又透着些诱人。布莱特被他这样毫无防备的眼神盯得心动，眨着眼躲避他的目光，喉头一紧再张口险些失语“咳…一起吃晚饭吗？”  
“好啊。”林赢脱力，心里抱怨今天的动作也太累了。  
布莱特起身用脚轻轻踢林赢的腿“起来，去吃饭了。”  
林赢躺在地上好像是在撒娇“太累了，起不来。”  
“不饿吗？”  
林赢点点头，身子却还粘地板上“我没力气。”  
布莱特无奈的看着在地上耍赖的活宝，嘴角的笑却不见一丝的不耐烦，朝着他伸出手，另布莱特开心的是林赢几乎没有一刻犹豫和不解，自然而然的拉住了他的手借力起身，站起来的动作有点猛，林赢身子不稳的向后晃了晃，布莱特下意识的扶住了他的腰。虽然两人的距离并没有因此拉进太多，但在腰上的那双富有力量的手还是在林赢的心上揉捏了一把。  
“诶，谢谢。”林赢的身子和眼神没有一丝闪躲，直挺挺的站在布莱特面前，双眼望进布莱特眼里。  
现在反而轮到他有些被看的不自在，林赢的目光里好像什么情绪都没有，但反而正是这种留白才包含着更深层的含义，如何解读全部处于自己的主观臆断，布莱特有些拿捏不准，不想妄自菲薄但又不敢过于自信。他能感受到林赢在一点点在和自己变得亲近，但是这亲近的来源是出于那种情感布莱特不敢深究，但是就现在而言，被林赢这样的眼神看着，布莱特的心防在一点点崩塌，埋在内心的话跳到嘴边呼之欲出。  
“怎么了？”林赢的发问将他拉回现实。  
“没。”布莱特摇了摇头“去换衣服吧。”

3.  
布莱特的长相会很受欢迎林赢是可以想象的，可是受欢迎到这个程度林赢觉得有些夸张了。平常出去吃饭时盯着布莱特看的女生能有十之八九，也有偶尔几个胆子大的直接上来就问能交个朋友加个LINE吗的人被布莱特拒绝。  
“对不起我觉得不需要。”林赢在一旁都听不下去，姑娘一脸失望离开的背影多少有点落寞，林赢觉得自己可太懂什么叫怜香惜玉了。  
“诶，你为什么不加她啊。”林赢滴溜溜的转着眼睛八卦“我觉得长得不错啊。”  
“不为什么。”布莱特的声音变得警觉“你喜欢？”  
林赢摇了摇头“我可没有，不是你的菜？”  
布莱特没说话，叼着吸管大口大口喝可乐，眼神倒是一刻没离开林赢。  
“咦，总得有理由吧。”林赢扭了扭屁股调整坐姿“是你有喜欢的人了？”  
“嗯。”布莱特的肯定让林赢意外，准确的来说不只是意外。他原本只是想半开玩笑半认真的试探，没想到这人的回答竟然如此坚决不拖泥带水，倒是让他一下子无所适从。  
“啊，是…是吗。”林赢的情绪变得复杂起来，想想布莱特这样一张脸，因为有了喜欢的人拒绝所有桃花，本来是个帅气青年的美好爱情故事，但在林赢听着心里却莫名其妙的升起一种苦涩。  
“怎么没听你说过？”低着头不敢看布莱特的眼睛，摆弄着叉子在还没吃完的食物里翻搅。  
“不久前才喜欢的，还没追到。”布莱特停顿了一会儿看林赢的反应“不过应该快要成功了。”  
“那恭喜你啊。”林赢的声音又低落了一点，可乐都变得冰凉的冻舌头。  
布莱特不说话了，手肘支在桌上撑住下巴眯眼看着林赢越来越低的头，他修剪的整齐可爱的指甲在杯口来回的摩挲，那堆罗勒炒牛肉放在盘子里许久都没有动嘴。  
“你呢，有喜欢的人吗？”林赢抬起头就发现布莱特正一错不错的看着自己，眼神算不上认真但也不戏谑，在等待着答案但又好似无所谓。  
“嗯…就…”林赢支支吾吾。  
“有还是没有？”布莱特不打算放过他，步步紧逼。  
“算有吧…”  
“算有吧？”布莱特重复着他的话“那就是有？”  
“嗯。”林赢咬紧了吸管，心里抱怨着布莱特干嘛把人搞得这么窘迫。  
“你和他说过吗，你喜欢他。”  
“没…”  
“嗯。”布莱特点了点头“我也没有。”  
“快吃东西吧！”林赢把一勺炒饭放进布莱特的盘子里，转移话题的技巧生硬的可以“吃完回家。”  
气氛越来越尴尬的晚餐终于结束，林赢以为自己好不容易可以解脱的时候布莱特又提出要送他回家，两人僵持在已经打开的副驾驶门中间。  
“快上车。”  
林赢认命的钻进车里，又是这样，只要和布莱特对视十秒，甚至十秒都不需要，他就会下意识的在布莱特面前变得顺从又听话。布莱特连好了手机蓝牙准备出发，音响里的歌是和他分享给自己的截然不同的曲风，林赢心生疑惑但也不敢多问，布莱特远比他认识的难以捉摸。别说是布莱特，他现在连自己的心都摸不透，对于布莱特的情感太过迷幻，而布莱特对他的态度也是一样，迷幻到他分不清是超出的友情还是未满的爱情，在两者之间的徘徊让他越来越惧怕与布莱特相处，怕自己的伪装不够到位，也怕一切是他自作多情想得太多。  
但是在爱情的博弈中有一个定理是不会出错的：情敌的出现无疑是检测爱情的标准之一，毕竟吃醋这件事是很难藏在心里的。  
这本来应该是最平常不过的一天，林赢照例来到拳击馆，晚上8点的拳击馆异于往常的安静，透过玻璃门望了望前台也是空无一人，推开门之后大家聚成一团发出熙熙攘攘的议论声，没有人发现他进来，直到走近人群周围才看到一个女孩子局促的站在人群中间，布莱特在她对面。  
仿佛是发现了他的到来，布莱特越过围在四周的人看向他，林赢甚至忘记了自己有没有做好表情管理。两人的对视就被那个女孩打断。  
“布莱特。”该死，那女孩又离他近了一点“可以做我男朋友吗？”  
林赢觉得布莱特没有给出回复的一分一秒都仿佛让他血液凝固，林赢的目光在两人之间游走的频率直线上升，在布莱特走向那女孩的时候林赢的呼吸都停滞了。围在他俩身边的人太多了，把他和布莱特的距离拉的好远，他听不清布莱特对她说了什么，他穿过人群朝自己的方向走过来深深地看了自己一眼，一步不停地越过自己，身后跟着那个女孩出了拳击馆的大门。  
布莱特再回来的时候身后的女孩已经消失了，林赢却还站在原地，布莱特拍了拍他的肩“你怎么没去换衣服？”  
布莱特的语调听不出情绪，见林赢依旧一动不动伸手在他面前晃了晃“你怎么了？”  
林赢终于缓过了神，看着布莱特的脸欲言又止，踌躇了一阵之后灰溜溜的进了更衣室。这一节课林赢自然是上的心不在焉，动作也总是慢半拍，精神游离在外，布莱特和他说的话也都是左耳进右耳出，完全不在状态。当林赢第三次出错拳的时候，布莱特终于停下了。  
“你到底怎么回事？”布莱特头发有点被汗打湿，好闻的香水味道在高热体温的激发下更加浓郁，逼近他的时候仿佛从他身后环绕出的臂膀，将他固定无法躲藏“你刚刚开始就很奇怪。”  
这时候拳击馆里的人已经不多，偶尔发出的击拳声显得格外突兀，你是不是答应她了的话在嘴边的话呼之欲出，但最后一层防线仍没有打破，他无论如何也问不出口，也没有立场问，只能以不作声的沉默当做今晚的康桥。  
“不管怎样，我们下课了再说OK吗？”布莱特只好退让。  
林赢终于对现在的状态有了清楚的认知，他在吃醋，他无疑是在吃布莱特和那个女生的醋。布莱特怎么回答那个女生的他不知道，但是他明白想听到的答案只有拒绝，在这之前他都无法回想起自己是在什么时候喜欢上布莱特的，准确点来说他甚至不知道自己竟然喜欢上了布莱特。想来也搞笑，评判自己是否喜欢上一个人竟然是靠第三者的出现，林赢心里烦躁不安。  
接下来的课时林赢也很难集中注意力，恍惚间布莱特终于宣布了这节课的结束，林赢其实身体不算累但却瞬间被抽走了所有力气，一屁股坐在地上，躺平。布莱特看着闭上眼的林赢，表情复杂，此时的拳击馆已经空无一人，布莱特在林赢身边躺下，与他的身子方向相反以便于将头靠近他，听着他平稳的呼吸，下定决心走出第一步。  
“你今天怎么了？”  
林赢却只是摇头不说话。  
“你知道吗，其实我不爱听情歌。”布莱特扭头看着林赢“连吉他都是现学的。”  
林赢终于睁开了眼睛，但是不肯看他，布莱特也不在意，继续自言自语“我甚至不知道该怎么追男生，怕太直接会吓到他，太含蓄又担心他不知道，想每天看到他又找不到借口，想陪着他保护他又怕他觉得得不到尊重，我越是步步为营小心翼翼就越害怕出错，但是我想让他明白我是真的喜欢他。”  
林赢终于肯扭过头看看他，布莱特紧紧抓住这道来之不易的目光，一刻也不想错过“现在你知道了吗？”  
“什么？”又是这样的目光，沉静又深远，默默地拉扯着自己进入他的世界。  
“我喜欢你。”  
布莱特的声音可太好听了，林赢感叹。

4.  
热恋的滋味比想象的还要幸福，就连上课都变成了谈恋爱的契机，但是为了避嫌两人约好在拳击馆还是在表面上维持普通的师生关系，但是心里的甜蜜却不停地从眼里跑出来。林赢发誓，现在的他是真的喜欢上拳击课，包括课上布莱特假公济私的揩油他都很喜欢。  
其他时候两人课程结束布莱特之后还有课时，所以约会的时间都集中在了周三和布莱特唯一一天的休息日，可这对两人来说还不够，远远不够。林赢平时是回家和父母一起住的，可布莱特有自己的小公寓，有时两人不想出去就会腻在布莱特的公寓里，在厨房里胡乱搞些料理，窝在沙发里爱情电影，躺在床上亲密的接吻。  
林赢太喜欢布莱特的吻了，细腻又深入，搂着自己的腰带进他的怀里，宽厚的手掌在腰背间徘徊，鼻尖抵在自己的鼻头，呼吸间的热气在两人之间蒸腾，双唇将自己的上唇紧密包裹吮吸，性感的唇峰摩擦在人中，舌头从不急切，乖巧的等待自己的接纳。有时也会被他合紧的牙关叼住下唇，布莱特的手捧住他的脸，林赢觉得痒缩着肩膀笑。  
“笑什么？”布莱特停下来问。  
林赢咬着嘴唇摇头，嘴边的笑加深了一层。  
“喜欢？”将人搂紧，感受他的心跳。  
林赢脸蛋通红，羞得直往男友怀里钻。  
玩的过火时候布莱特整只手在林赢的衣服里游走，微微抬头的柱体轻轻相撞，林赢粗重的呼吸在耳边回荡，在擦枪走火的边缘，止步于林赢有些不解的眼神。  
“等你准备好了再说。”在林赢额头上落下温柔的吻。  
而林赢没有告诉布莱特的是，期待着两人更近一步的不只是他自己。至于这层没有捅破的窗户纸很大一部分原因是因为角色问题——也就是谁上谁的问题。平常的亲热当中布莱特已经很明显的表现出了侵略性，虽然平时顺着他可是不代表自己没有想法，只是这话怎么开口是个难题，于是本垒什么时候打就一直被耽搁了下来。  
今天的课程结束以后两个人又打闹了一会儿，林赢被布莱特抱在怀里抓痒，两人闹着闹着躺在了地上休息，林赢的脸上挂着明艳的动人心弦的笑，布莱特看着心动想吻，可是碍于场馆里的摄像头连摸摸他的脸都不行。  
布莱特把太多的对林赢的情感都放在了那双迷人的眼里，时间一长就变得很好解读，吃醋生气还是开心害羞都在眼神之间交缠，甚至连情动也是一样，于是林赢坏心眼的决定逗逗他。  
“一会儿一起洗澡吗？”林赢的头枕在手肘上，一脸等着看热闹的调皮劲儿。  
“什…什么？”布莱特满脸震惊，瞳孔放大了好几倍“可是这里…”  
“咦！你当真啦？”林赢得逞的笑。  
“啊！你真的是！”  
“快点去洗澡，肚子饿了。”林赢爬到布莱特旁边，凑近他的耳朵，说悄悄话的声音有点欠揍但是该死的性感“别胡思乱想哦。”  
林赢在布莱特心里点了把火自己跑去洗澡了，剩下布莱特一个人脑子里千奇百怪的幻想停都停不下来，精神游离着回到教练更衣室才发现下体在自己无尽的想象中几近半勃。  
“操…”布莱特拍了拍脑门，脑子里是林赢在水流下那白嫩的身躯，被热水冲刷着微微泛红的话也许会更诱人，想象力真是个绝妙的东西，即使他还从未真正见过林赢的躯体，但幻境中的一切真实的好似触手可得。  
坐在更衣室中间的长椅上，布莱特认命的抚慰着自己的小兄弟，脑子里盘算着到底什么时候才能把自己的男友吃进肚里，光是想想下身就又硬了几分。  
“你好了吗？”林赢推门进来的时候被眼前的场景吓住了，布莱特看着突然打开的门和门外的男友，惊的停下了手上的动作。  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“要我帮你吗？”话一出口林赢羞得差点咬掉自己的舌头，脑子当机真是太可怕了，什么胡言乱语都能往出蹦。  
“啊…不是…我。”林赢支支吾吾“要不我还是在外面等你吧…”  
身子还没完全退出去就被人一把拽了进屋，布莱特把人按在门上，分身就那样挺立着，从丝绸质地的拳击裤里探出头，贴近他的身子问“你要怎么帮？”  
直到林赢的手被布莱特的手包裹着放在他的下体被带动着上下撸动的时候，他还没有完全反应过来事情的发展方向，被布莱特半搂在怀中回应他轻啄着自己的唇，他的皮肤上还残留着未干的汗液，紧贴着自己有些黏腻，林赢也不嫌弃，好似这是两人变得亲密的介质，将身子偷偷往布莱特身上靠。  
林赢微微张嘴渴望一个深吻，布莱特的舌尖瞬间接收到信号霸道的冲了进去，勾起等候已久的伴侣的舌，灵活的翻搅，深入又温柔。林赢在这细腻绵长的吻中逐渐情动，帮布莱特撸动的动作也变得规律，布莱特将手松开转而搂上他的腰，宽松T恤下纤细的腰肢自己一手便能圈住，更加拉进的距离使得林赢那已然半抬头的性器狠狠地撞在了布莱特胯间。林赢瞪大的眼睛里满是羞涩。  
“赢。”布莱特抚摸着他的头“我可以吗？”  
林赢在心里咒骂这是什么流氓提问，都这个时候了贞操又不能当饭吃，可是一张口一声百转千回的‘嗯’把布莱特的理智之墙彻底击溃。  
前所未有的凶猛的吻落下来，布莱特抱着人跌跌撞撞的往储物柜的方向移动，还不忘顺手锁了门，林赢在这突如其来的狂吻中失了步调，抚弄布莱特下体的手有一搭没一搭的动着，最后砰的一声被布莱特狠狠压在了储物柜的门上继续深吻。还没来得及感受到后背的疼痛，布莱特的手已然悄悄潜入他的衣摆，不知是不是抹了身体乳，今天林赢的身体格外丝滑，像是融化了的白色巧克力，足够香浓，足够甜蜜，一只大手在其上尽情游走享受，腹部的线条，突出的蝴蝶骨，绷紧的胸膛都被照顾周到。  
将碍事的衣物脱掉，布莱特仿佛瞬间闻到了林赢那混合着薄荷和柠檬香气的沐浴液清新之味微弱的夹在滚滚情欲的浪潮之间，在他细长的颈间厮磨，那肌肤光滑诱人，真想留下点印记又怕让他难堪，转而向下在那早已凸起的小点上徘徊，林赢胸部出人意料的敏感让布莱特寻到了新世界，只是一次单纯的舔舐，林赢的胸膛瞬间挺起了好看的弧度，像是鼓励也像是邀请，随后两颗蜜豆得到了充分的照顾，一边被布莱特含在湿润的口腔里，温热的津液，灵活的舌尖，坚硬的牙齿轮番上阵，另一边则是被拇指和食指捏弄着拉扯，温柔和疼痛的交替将快感发散至全身，林赢颤抖的手快要握不住布莱特愈发胀大的性器，可那家伙依然坚挺着不愿松口。  
而布莱特也终于好心的想到了他也需要被照顾的欲望，林赢真的太瘦了，牛仔裤的裤腰本就松松垮垮，因为情欲促使而收紧的腹部更是加大了缝隙，布莱特探了一只手进去，不急着攻城略地，在林赢紧致的臀肉上揉捏，力道由轻到重，胸前被玩弄的肿胀的乳头终于得以解放，布莱特松口的时候津液拉扯出细细的银丝，又被舌头灵巧的舔掉。林赢低垂着双眼将一切尽收眼底，不仅瞬间红了脸，羞的两腿发软，后背也得紧贴在柜门上借力。感受到林赢变得沉重的呼吸，布莱特直起身紧盯着他的双眼锁定他的视线，另一只手解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下拉链的动作缓慢的几近色情，金属相互摩擦的声音在空荡的室内格外明显，连两人粗喘的呼吸声都压它不住。  
当被晾置许久的昂扬终于被手掌包围时，林赢扣住了布莱特的手腕。活了二十年第一次被外人这样直白且色情的触摸私密之处，紧张和期待中夹杂着些恐惧。布莱特看他的反应猜出了个大概，心里一阵窃喜，手上使出了浑身解数温柔疼爱那可爱的柱体，有句话怎么说来着：只有男人更懂男人。  
下体被布莱特悉心照顾着，没有章法的吻在各个角落不停落下，整张脸被布莱特亲的湿漉漉的，两人的鼻尖在亲吻中交缠着摩擦，呼吸交融之间将两人的距离再度拉进，林赢的手早已经从布莱特的下体离开，环着他的脖子仰头迎着他的亲吻，布莱特咬住他小巧的鼻头“你太可爱了。”  
乖巧的孩子会有奖励是理所应当的，布莱特蹲下了身子，将他的裤子连带着纯色的内裤褪下，林赢的腿微微颤抖着布莱特拍了拍他的小腿“宝贝儿，抬脚。”  
布莱特从没这样亲昵的叫过他，林赢听得发呆“啊？”布莱特被他有些呆滞的表情逗笑，情动的红晕依然浮在脸上，嘴巴张着。  
“抬一下脚。”  
“啊，哦哦…”小家伙终于反应过来，跟着布莱特的动作听话的抬起左右脚，裤子被布莱特甩到了一边。  
蹲下的高度正好可以让布莱特直视他粉嫩的阴茎，龟头颤颤巍巍的探出一点来，粘连着些许晶莹的液体，布莱特将舌头压在上面，林赢的大腿肌肉瞬间紧绷，手掌移到了林赢的臀部讨好的挤压，张口含住了林赢的下体。  
“啊！”林赢崩溃了，布莱特的口腔又湿又软，嘴唇圈起自己下体的弧度严丝合缝，从未被这样温柔相待的隐秘器官颤抖着变得更加肿胀，顶在布莱特上颚的马眼冒出汩汩腥咸的液体，可柱体却是清洗过后的洁净清爽，林赢的双手无处安放，布莱特就伸手拉住他十指交缠，简单的吞吐过后，牙齿轻轻滑过表层，将龟头吞的更深为他做了一次深喉。林赢下腹上卷曲细软的毛发搔在鼻尖，头发也被拽起，拉扯着头皮微微发痛，布莱特也不恼，享受着林赢被伺候的舒服的娇喘和呻吟。布莱特见他喜欢，第二次圣母刚刚做完林赢的爱液就在自己嘴里倾泻而出，毫无预警的滚烫着冲击在口腔里，布莱特有点被呛到，松开嘴吐出林赢的下体，小家伙羞涩又窘迫，看着跪在地上咳嗽不止的布莱特连声道歉。  
“对不起对不起，我…”蹲下去看他，将手伸到他嘴边“你你你，你快吐出来。”  
布莱特再抬头的时候表情已经恢复了正常，摸着他的头夸他可爱。  
“诶？”咽了！？林赢的脸更红了，手还举在布莱特嘴边不知如何是好。  
“因为是你的，所以我喜欢。”布莱特拉过人的手背亲吻，连纤长的手指都被包裹进口腔里洗礼，林赢觉得他的脑袋要炸掉了，看着布莱特变得更加粗壮的下体，犹豫再三硬着头皮开口。  
“我也帮你吧…”声音越来越小，头也越来越低，他根本什么都不会就在这里大放厥词，可是他也想布莱特感受那种舒爽。  
“没关系。”布莱特摸着他的脸“帮哥哥摸摸就好。”为了方便他动作，拉他起身，包着他的手带动着一起上下摩擦。  
终于在林赢手都要发酸的时候，布莱特将头埋在他的颈窝粗喘着射了出来。白浊滚烫的落在两人的手掌之间，布莱特就着黏腻的液体将手探向了林赢身后，还没缓过神来就被异物的侵入吓了一跳，林赢缩着肩大叫“你！你干嘛！”  
“我没有带润滑剂。”布莱特一本正经的解释。  
“我是说你的手！”林赢抓着布莱特的手腕想把体内作祟的手指往外拉。  
布莱特的声音突然变得性感又低沉，温柔的在林赢耳边萦绕“你不想做吗？”  
林赢噤声了，想，自然是想的，可是自己就要这样被上是没有想过的，但现在这个境地自己仿佛没有退路可言。得到默许的布莱特放宽了心大张旗鼓的开拓，可林赢那美妙的秘密巢穴从未向人开放过，一根手指尚且可以容忍，第二根手指挤进去的时候怀里的人皱进了眉头，布莱特不敢心急，在潮湿的内壁里四处游荡，第三只手指在外面等待许久，寻找着容纳它空隙。  
“不行，好痛…”林赢的声音都变了调，指甲嵌进布莱特的手臂，额头上冷汗直出。  
布莱特也意识到这样下去是不会有进展的，索性抽出了手指，一手揽着人防止他临阵脱逃，一手打开自己的柜子在那偌大的包里翻找，将一个小袋子叼在嘴上重重的关上了柜门。  
不得不说，布莱特咬开避孕套包装的动作真是流氓又性感，橡胶的皮套紧紧的包裹在昂扬的柱体，布莱特将袋子里剩余的润滑液抹在指尖粗鲁的将人翻过去压在柜门上，手指一气呵成埋进了林赢体内。  
“呃…”吃痛的感觉麻痹了大脑，林赢想要推拒，可是布莱特将他紧紧禁锢在柜子上动弹不得，‘布莱特这个混蛋！’林赢在心里辱骂。  
即使之前在网上查了很多资料，影像也看了不少，可实际上阵才知道什么叫纸上谈兵，林赢的身体出乎意料的紧致让他欢喜让他愁，现在只是手指的宽度怀里的人已然处在崩溃边缘，如果真是换上自己的下体后果不堪设想，布莱特急得满头大汗，可还是耐着性子在林赢体内温柔的试探，企图刺激敏感点让他放松警惕。  
人体的神奇之处就在于强大的包容性，一阵持续轻柔的探索让林赢渐渐熟悉了入侵的异物，颤抖的身子趋于平静，布莱特也顾不上敏感点在哪里，趁热打铁将手指替换成下体，本来想要慢慢推进，可是林赢的括约肌包裹在龟头的那一瞬间，布莱特就被欲望完全控制，粗烫的柱体不受控制的一股脑的往里冲。  
“啊！”林赢哭了，哭的梨花带雨惹得布莱特心疼又后悔，后穴无尽的收紧将包裹从舒适变成了痛苦，吞绞着布莱特的阴茎进退两难。  
“呜呜呜…”林赢痛的说不出话，只能哽咽着抽泣，后穴越收越紧，布莱特又是帮他撸动那软垂的下体，在他的脊背上亲吻，将耳朵含在嘴里舔舐，用尽招数企图唤醒他的欲望，分散他的注意力。一阵致命的僵持后，林赢终于妥协的放松了一点身子，但这对于律动来说还远远不够。布莱特配合着下身细微的抽插帮他在括约肌附近按摩，安慰着让他放松一点，抽插的动作终于在布莱特耐心的等待下变得顺畅了许多，幅度和深度在一点点加大，林赢的抽泣终于停止，渐渐可以随着抽动发出闷哼，布莱特放心了许多。  
挺动间是布莱特的胯骨一下下撞击在林赢臀尖的清脆声音，林赢的手指紧紧扒在柜子上，身体跟随着布莱特的动作与坚硬的铁皮相撞，娇生惯养的小少爷哪儿受过这种委屈，心里一阵酸楚险些又要落泪，而身后的始作俑者抱着他的腰干的正舒爽。  
翻云覆雨之间林赢的身子又舒展了不少，布莱特乘胜追击，抬起林赢的一条腿将欲望埋得更深，深入浅出之间敏感点的寻找变得容易的多，不经意的一撞惹出了怀里人的娇喘，接下来就是一阵精准持久的撞击，将林赢重新拉回了情潮，猛烈的攻势下林赢双腿发软腰部酸胀，身子摇摇欲坠，布莱特很难分神出来维稳林赢的身子，干脆将人拖到中间那条长椅上。  
林赢一开始还能用手臂撑住身体，几轮抽插下来体力全部被消耗，手臂摇摇晃晃终于支撑不住趴在了椅面上，而下半身还被布莱特的大手固定着，一条腿撑在椅子上，一条腿晃荡在外面，以一种诡异的姿势迎接着布莱特不停冲入的欲望，腰肢因为要承受布莱特近一半的体重几乎要折断，而呻吟声在布莱特环着他的背双手伸向前拨弄胸前两点时陡然增高，连甬道的收缩都变得频繁，知道他喜欢布莱特便花心思去讨好，太过专注以至于身下的动作变得缓慢几乎停滞。  
林赢抹不开面子直说，就扭着腰示意他，而布莱特太过专心毫无察觉，林赢恼怒“你倒是动一动啊！”布莱特笑着赔罪，身下的动作却比刚刚的还要迅猛，林赢的后穴已经完全熟悉了布莱特的形状，酣畅淋漓的吞吐着他的欲望，林赢心里直呼后悔，将头埋在手臂之间，感觉呼吸都要衰竭，布莱特的手在他下体的顶端作祟，却不给予实质性的安慰，林赢已经没有力气计较太多，被快速进出的阴茎摩擦着好似要着火，刚刚还嘴硬发火的人现在又软软的求饶“不…不要了…”  
而压在身上的充耳不闻，抽插的动作一刻不停地在敏感点上疯狂的打压，林赢的腰部突然下坠，使得臀部更加上翘，肩胛骨凸起的弧度都该死的性感，惹得布莱特一阵吸吮，留下片片红斑。包裹着自己的甬道突然绞紧，一阵颤抖之中林赢的白浊喷涌而出，前列腺高潮的快感对于林赢来说新鲜又刺激，辐射全身的酥麻感还未褪去，布莱特在身后的抽动一波未平一波又起，林赢下意识的又收紧了花心，维持着快感。  
布莱特惩罚似的一巴掌拍在林赢臀尖之上，引起一片肉浪“妈的，你夹的太紧了。”  
又是一阵疯狂的顶弄，林赢含着泪哭哭啼啼，鼻涕口水流了一胳膊布莱特却还不肯放过他，最后被拉扯着乳头啃咬着后背才终于迎来了布莱特的高潮。一阵阵收缩的余韵过后布莱特从林赢身子里退出来，淡淡的猩红血液沾在避孕套上，布莱特有些懊恼，将还在颤抖的人搂紧怀里想要亲吻却被林赢无情推开，哭着说以后再也不做了，布莱特决定对于这些鬼话还是选择性失聪比较好。

很久很久以后，有一天林赢突然问起布莱特是什么时候喜欢上自己的，布莱特沉默许久之后说“在表格上看到你照片的时候。”  
林赢惊的大呼变态。  
“可是你每次都会接我的电话。”布莱特补充到。  
林赢难得的又红了脸。

布莱特相信爱情可以一见钟情，但他更相信细水长流，他信奉润物细无声的爱情，不追求轰轰烈烈，而是从生活的点滴当中慢慢渗透，他耐得住性子等待，让对方从无到有，一点点的爱上自己。

-完-


End file.
